Arrangement
by Aki Vos
Summary: The Uchiha and Senju clans are coming together, stress is high, tension riddling the air. Several arrangements are made to ensure peace, and more then a few are private. Romance and business can be a dangerous combination. :: Written with the fabulous ideas and reviews of Sylencia. :: Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"It is time for us to stop this fighting. We have lost so many young, so many children cry for their fathers!" The eldest of the Uchiha clan slammed her fist onto the flat, black rock table they had surrounded. Four men and two women sat around her. All wore ornate outfits, but none more than the old woman. She had tears in her dark blue eyes when she lifted her hand, open and empty. "We have nothing to show for it either. A graveyard is not a proud property, it is a sorrow-filled one!"

"I agree with Midori-sama. What would we have accomplished by keeping fighting?" Said a young man standing. His older brother looked up to catch his eye from the seat next to him. They exchanged glances that they knew they were going to disagree somewhat. He sighed at his big brother and began talking more. "I don't believe we should simply give in to this either. The Senju are tricky people, sly and cunning. They have shown this prowess on the field many times. It may be a trap."

"We could win if we kept up an assault. We have many clans we have conquered that would gladly aid us." The big brother said. He stayed in his chair and watched the reactions around the table. "You all know this land is rightfully ours, we are the elder clan. If we conquered them, there is no stopping us from becoming the ruling family."

"That also makes us brother clans, and brothers should not fight!" Midori snapped in her rebutled. Both men twinged a bit at the meaning. "You are still young Madara, you have not the sorrow of loss in you yet. You know not the pain of losing your children to senseless warring! Power is nothing if you are alone! Your father thought the same thing and look where he's buried!"

"Power is everything! They are weak, that's why they offer this peace! The land is ours, in their weakness let us take it from them! We are strong enough!" Madara sat foreword in his chair but still did not stand. "Aunts, uncles, please, we can do this together with our finest fighters. As clan leader, I urge you to understand what we might be able to do."

"Silence! This is not for you to decide alone, it affects everyone of us. This is a clan decision." Said another elder in the room. With that the air in the room lightened. "We shall take a vote. Tomorrow at sunrise, summon every man in the clan. He shall vote for his family if we are to accept this offer."

"Fine. If it what you wish. We'll take a vote." Madara said somewhat upset. "I always look out what is best for this clan however, no matter what. Understand?"

Madara stood finally and walked out of the small wooden building slamming the weak stick door behind him. He walked a few steps out and looked up at a cloudless starry sky. A hand set gently on his shoulder. His younger brother had stepped out behind him with a stressed and torn look. "Do you want me to send the hawk?"

"Would you, Izuna?" His brother nodded and without another word drifted off, the hand leaving Madara. "I sense this won't end well for us."

* * *

"I heard he asked her out." One of the younger guards whispered. She was in tight with two other young girl guards in the West watchtower spreading the latest news from the Senju clan to her fellow guards. They walked in closer hoping the wooden structure would hide them from their superior's eye.

"Hashirama?" Asked another in the same tone. "Her really?"

"Yes, he did last night and she turned him down. Completely shut him down." The last said and the other two gasped and stuck their hands over their mouths.

"You shouldn't talk gossip! Ayama-sama might be listening!" Haiko hissed at them through his teeth. He stood on the balcony level below them staring out over the tall forest. Unlike them, he was taking pride in protecting the clan. "You need to take your positions seriously."

"Right, she may be back any minute now. We better get back to guard duty." The first said turning around to see a tall slender figure glaring at them with harden eyes. "Uh.. ummm..."

"You're right, you should." She said in her deep, smooth voice. She stepped towards them, arms rigidly crossed, a hard thing to do in her amount of armor.

"Yes mam!" The three said quickly. They rushed past her and onto the wall. Ayama sighed and slowly crossed the tower to look down on Haiko. "Anything yet, Hyuuga?"

"Nothing yet mam. Are we expecting something?" He asked with a nervous wonder in his voice. He turned back to the sky and suddenly glanced upwards. "Ayama-sempai! There's a Uchiha hawk coming in!"

"Hawk incoming! Alert Hashirama." She bellowed to the guard behind her on the wall. The guard flung off the wall and jumped into the trees behind him disappearing. "Haiko, bring me that hawk."

"Yes, mam." Haiko jumped up on the tower and landed on the low-pitched roof holding his hand out. He whistled and watched as the hawk slowly began to circle him. It descended a bit more and finally landed on Haiko's wrist. He calmly reached for the letter. "Here birdy... here birdy. Ow..."

"Just grab the note, Haiko." Ayama said up at him as the bird kept trying to bite his fingers. He grabbed it as the hawk snapped at him cutting his finger open. He shoved the bird off, which eagerly took flight back to the Uchiha's home. With blood dripping out Haiko shoved the finger in his mouth and dropped down to hand her the note. "Thank you."

Haiko watched as Ayama's expression didn't change at all reading the word. She simply closed the letter and looked at the grown man who was babying his finger. He muttered passed his cut. "What's it say?"

"That would be for me to know first." A deep male voice said from behind them. They turned to see Hashirama land with the two of his guards. Haiko saluted and stood in attention as Ayama simply flicked the note in his direction.

"At least it's good news." She muttered with a bit of dissatisfaction. The clan leader took the note and read it twice while Ayama glared at Hakio until he lowered his salute.

"This is good news." Hashirama looked up and smiled. He turned to his guards warmly and spoke. "We might have peace approaching. Gather our clans. I wish to speak publicly."

"Yes sir!" The two guards disappeared leaving some falling leaves in their wake. Hashirama opened the note and looked at it once more. He showed it off to Ayama and Haiko, happy that his idea was working slowly. Haiko slowly read it. "'We will be taking a vote tomorrow morning, we invite you to send a representative from your clan to speak. Please reply back as soon as you can. Madara.' Wow..."

"Haiko, back to work!" Ayama snapped quickly. He stood at attention quickly saluting and jumped back down to his lookout post. She grabbed the note, sneered and shoved it back at Hashirama pushing it into his chest. "Well, looks like I'm out of a job."

"Pessimistic as ever. Your mother would be proud." Hashirama folded the note and shoved it in his back pocket. He pulled out a blank scroll and began writing and murmuring to himself. After some more thought and scribbling he blew the letter dry and rolled it up. "Take this to Madara Uchiha. Request to speak with him directly. Also... take him a fruit basket. It'll be friendly."

"Fine, but it's on your dime." She said taking the scroll and dangling his money pouch in his face. "I'll be nice and only spend half of it."

"You're still angry." He said as she jumped up on the rail looking out over the forest. She shrugged.

"If you think this is angry, you don't know me very well." Hashirama sighed as she disappeared the trees waving in her wake. Soon after they calmed and stood still and undisturbed.

"Can we ask you a question Hashirama-sama?" The few guards from before crowded behind him and waited nervously as he turned around. Two pushed the center on foreword and she stopped just shy of him. She put her finger to her mouth and looked at the floor. "Why did you ask Ayama out, she's the meanest person in the clan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ayama landed outside the Uchiha's territory as the early morning sun was just coming up, a woven covered basket in her right hand and her other placed on her hip. She decided to go without her weapon as a tiding of good will, but refused to remove her armor or let her hair down from its stiff bun. Four Uchiha guards met her on the inside of the territory. They each unsheathed a sword and looked at each other nervous. One stepped forward and removed his helmet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ayama, I'm a courier of the Senju, here with a gift basket." She sighed held out the basket. She glared at them obviously bored. Each one quickly took a look at the basket with their Sharingan and then her. "Listen, Lord Senju said to bring a fruit basket, so I brought a freakin' fruit basket. Oh, and I have a message for Madara Uchiha from him concerning your vote."

"The vote!" One said to the guard who had removed his helmet. "Sir, we should rush the message to Madara-sama!"

"And you come alone?" The guard stepped forward.

"You already searched the area before you revealed yourselves. You know the answer." She grunted. "Listen, if you don't want to let me through, I'll just take this note and gift basket back and let them know you changed your mind."

"No!" He shouted. He sheathed his sword and instructed the others to do the same. He stood out of the way. "It's this way. Please follow us."

Ayama nodded and began to walk towards them.

* * *

Izuna opened the door to the council's area and bowed quickly to Madara, Midori and three of the other elders. He looked up at his brother, face still. "Team Seven has made contact with a Senju courier. They have identified her as Ayama Senju, seventh cousin of Hashirama. She came alone."

Madara grew a twisted little smile and looked at his brother. He dragged his finger, thinking, around the edge of his wooden cup. "They sent the Blood Wolf?"

"Yes." Izuna nodded. Several whispers erupted from the elders. Midori hit her cane onto the table causing them to stop and allow the conversation to continue.

Madara scratched his head trying to think. He went through possibilities and scenarios in his head. Most had Ayama summoning a large amount of wolves and destroying the village. Madara turned to his brother. "Are they trying to declare war?"

"She has a fruit basket, Madara." Izuna said. Madara didn't know what to think of this and just stared at his brother. Izuna shook his head. "I don't think so."

"That's a terribly interesting choice of a messenger." Madara leaned forward in a half excited half curious pose, his head resting on his wrists. He thought, smiled and thought some more. "That'd be like if someone sent me into a Senju camp. I wonder if she's being punished? Did she have a weapon?"

"No, but she is fully armored." Izuna watched as his brother suddenly rose from his chair and began wandering around the room, the elders watching him intently. "Should I do anything."

"This is so interesting." Madara muttered under his breath. After a few seconds Midori twitched in her chair and turned to Izuna.

"Interesting or not, I wish to hear her immediately." Midori stood up and pointed her cane at the younger brother. "Izuna-chan, go and rush them along. Guards take too long."

Izuna cast a look to his brother to see if this was okay. Madara nodded his head in approval. Izuna turned back to Midori and bowed his head. "Yes, Midori-sama."

Izuna exited the room quickly. Madara walked around the table and sat on it right next to Midori. He held out a questioning hand. "Don't you find that interesting?"

"Focus on the matter at hand. We may be able to make peace." Midori took her seat, she placed both hands on her lap waited, ignoring Madara next to her. Madara waved her formality to the side and took back to his pacing.

* * *

The guards had been leading Ayama quietly along the path towards the Uchiha village. Ayama, bored, had taken to the sport of blowing a loose strand of hair from her face repeatedly. She did this until the guards around her stopped. The lead guard, who still had his helmet removed, raised his hand in salute and addressed one of the trees. "Izuna-sama?"

The tall and thin Uchiha dropped down from a pine tree to their right and landed between two of the guards facing Ayama. He bowed his head to her, in response she did the same. The rest of the guards saluted.

"I am Izuna Uchiha, brother of Madara. I've been sent to see you directly there." The guards lowered their arms and looked to him, unsure of what to do. Izuna looked to the lead guard. "Team Seven, you're to go back to your duties."

"But sir..." He said, worried about a fight breaking out.

"Dismissed." The team took a few seconds before disappearing into the trees and jumping away.

Ayama stared at him and slowly stuck out her hand. "I'm Ayama Senju, Captain of the Senju clan."

"The Blood Wolf." Izuna grabbed her hand and shook. He was surprised when a smile came across her face.

"You've heard of me. I always like when my reputation precedes me." She said. She took her hand back and began conversing with him. "And you, you're a nasty little piece of work on the battlefield. You killed some guy who asked me out."

"Upset?"

"Phht... No." She said as if his death meant nothing to her. She held out her hand to the path. "Lead the way."

"Of course." He turned his head and both started in a dead sprint, Ayama a couple steps behind. Every few steps Izuna would look back at the woman, he did so until she caught his gaze. "So, is it good news?"

"I suppose so, why, what did you want to hear?" She asked him. Izuna shrugged. "What do you expect to happen?"

"I expect everything will go according to plan. Everything runs smooth and there's no more fighting." He said. He looked to the ground. "I can't imagine people like us not trying to kill each other. It's been imbedded in us since birth."

"Neither can I." Ayama said. She saw a flash of metal and grabbed Izuna's wrist as he pulled a kunai. She glared at each other until Izuna put his weapon away. "I'm unarmed."

"You never use them in the first place." He said turned back and began running once more. A second passed and Ayama decided to follow him. She caught up to him and looked over at him. "I make you nervous don't I?"

Izuna didn't turn his head away from the path in front of him. They slowed down in front of a large gateway and watched as the doors slowly creeped open. As they walked in Ayama was surprised to see much of the townsfolk were still asleep. The only noises were from farm animals and a single blacksmith at his forge. Izuna waved her after him towards a set of makeshift huts. "This way."

He lead her to the biggest hut and pulled open the door. He stepped aside and let Ayama enter first. She did so and walked to the end of the table. At the other end Madara had finally taken his seat, a smile on his face that seemed to taunt her. Izuna closed the door and took his seat to his brother's right. "Madara, Elders. Ayama Senju."

"Good morning." She set the basket down on the table and slid it down to Madara. It stopped just shy of him, but he didn't take his eyes off her. "Hashirama asked that I give you a fruit basket as a token of his good will."

"How lovely. You must take back our thanks later!" Midori cheered. She got up and removed the cover from the basket to reveal an assortment of fresh fruit, all from trees. "Now, Senju-san."

"Not Senju-san. Please just call me Ayama." She corrected quickly.

"I'm Midori, an elder here. I trust you would not bring such a gift with bad news." Midori said walking towards her, her cane hitting the ground softly. She placed a hand on her chest and looked up hopefully.

"Hashirama would like to seek this treaty with you." Ayama smiled at Midori, the older woman's face beamed with happiness. Ayama then grimaced and walked the note tucked in her back pocket over to Madara. She produced it and waited for him to take it. "He however wished me to hand this to you."

"Such spite." Madara said and put two fingers on the letter loosely gripping it.

"Just for you and your brother. I don't blame the populace for two people." She said and looked over at Izuna who continued to avoid looking at her. She turned back to Madara who tugged on the letter a bit.

"Should I do the same? Take all my hate out on you?" He offered quietly. "I've never killed a woman before. My mother said it was unbecoming."

"Like you could if you tried." She said leaning in. She let go of the note and eyed him aggressively.

"Is that a bet?"

"Enough!" Midori slammed her cane onto the table again. Ayama stood up and took a step back. She crossed her arms, anger on her face. "What does the letter say?"

Madara huffed liked a scolded child and opened the letter he read it quickly and set it down on the table. He took a second to himself, looked at Ayama knowing he couldn't kill her now, and turned back to Midori, his head in his hand.

"It says he supports the idea of the vote and asks whatever the outcome to let his messenger leave our lands as a friend." Madara slipped the note down the table to her and Midori read it over and over again happily. "Now why would he want to secure your safety."

"I guess he wasn't thinking." She commented back somewhat upset that Hashirama had purposefully included that.

Madara smiled and looked over at her. She turned to him somewhat confused. "Does he ever?"

"Enough! Ayama, why don't you follow me and we can discuss your speech." Midori opened the door and watched as the Senju messenger took a couple steps towards her, confused.

"Speech?" Ayama stepped outside and held the door for Midori. She walked out slowly and Ayama assisted her down the high sloping street. "I wasn't informed I'd be giving a speech."

"Yes, to talk to the clan, tell them who the Senju really are! People like us." Midori said. She put her hand through Ayama's arm and allowed her to escort her. "Many here think you're savages, just like your people must think of us. You must connect us, tell them how regular your lives are, how your people long for the constant bloodshed to end."

Madara and Izuna stepped out of the tent. Madara crossed his arms. "Izuna, tail them."

"I'm not feeling well. I'll ask someone else to do it." He lied. Madara looked at him for a second. Izuna looked up at him and then back at the ground.

"Go rest, I'll do it myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Midori was trying to shove Ayama in front of a large crowd of Uchiha clan mates. Ayama looked over them, several of the young men had scars and the men whose faces were untouched looked like they had never seen battle. Midori gave her a single reassuring pat on the back as encouragement. "Go ahead you'll be fine."

"If you say so." Ayama whispered trying to keep her lips still. She watched all the Sharingans focus on her mouth. She quickly stood up straight, smiled and faked being prepared for this. "Hello. My name is Ayama, I'm from the Senju clan. Um... You're going to vote soon on whether or not our clans will sign a treaty. I can tell you my clan would like some peace. Our clans aren't made of fighters any more, they're made up of mother's and bakers and tradesmen. Do we really need to keep fighting?"

"Nice try. You have to scare them." Midori stepped forward and looked at all the unimpressed faces. She raised one hand getting the crowd's attention. "Do any of you want to bury your children? We've buried 43 sons and daughters in the past year! No more, I say! Any of your children can be next! Vote for the treaty!"

There was sudden mutterings among the crowd. Ayama watched as some of the heads turned and one or two lowered like they had lost their child to the fighting. They stood there for a minute and then stepped aside waiting for Madara to have his words.

Izuna slid the door to the main hut open and looked at the crowd out there. He turned his head back to his brother. Madara had heard both of them clearly and was focusing on something else. He stood up from his chair and walked over to his brother. "I don't think you're going to win them over."

"I have a different idea." Madara said with a tint of defeat and walked past Izuna of of the hut. He stood next to Midori and held a friendly hand in the air. Like a true politician he smiled and finished his plan. "Clansmen. I have come to realize that this constant bloodshed is not prosperous for our clan. I urge to you side with Midori and vote for the treaty."

The women's jaws dropped. They watched as Madara turned around and walked back to the council hut and his brother. Midori gathered herself and turned to the crowd. "The vote will be held one hour from now. I hope to see you all then."

Midori quickly followed after him and Ayama, not knowing what to do followed her. Midori reached the door behind Madara and Izuna held it open for her. He was about to close it but saw the Ayama was coming as well. He turned his head and continued to hold the door.

"Thank you." She said and looked at him as she passed him by. He refused to look at her. Instead he walked out the door letting it close behind him. She sat down in a chair next to Midori and looked down at Madara. He sat in his chair, looking completely pissed that he would have to do something different.

"You look like someone took your favorite toy." Ayama said. Madara turned his gaze to her cruelly smiling face. "Did that hurt up there?"

"Should ask you the same, that was painful." Madara commented right back. Ayama lost her smile for the briefest of moments. She went back to smiling and pulled out her water skin and took a quick drink before replacing it. "Shouldn't you go make a report or something?"

She swallowed the water and turned to him trying to pretend she was honestly confused. "Shouldn't you be taking me around to meet people? You are clan leader, are you not? And I am an ambassador for my people."

Madara's eye twitched at the thought. "You're a lot better with your words when you're trying to be mean."

"I'm not trying." Ayama responded. Midori simply sat between them sighing angrily every couple of seconds as she began trying to draft ideas for the the treaty.

"Looks like you'll have good news to bring back to your village, Ayama!" Midori said wiping a small tear from her eye. Ayama tried to smile out over the crowd, several people were hugging their children, making Ayama feel terrible as she happily kept her kill count carved into her thigh. She shifted nervously and watched as Midori continued on. "It was a landslide for hope and peace. I'm glad to say you are no longer an enemy."

"That's nice to hear." Ayama tried to not sound disappoint by it and look towards a non-violent future. She couldn't see it. She couldn't see herself in it. "It's going to be nice."

"We shall have a feast." Midori yelled. There were several cheers from the crowd that had voted. Madara hung his head and turned to his brother. Izuna nodded at Madara's words and took off.

Madara stood up off of leaning on the council hut and walked over to Midori. He sighed in a worn out manner and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sure our guest would like to go home and share the good news. It would be impolite to keep her."

Midori grabbed Ayama's hand and grinned up at her pleading. "Please, stay, eat with us as a guest of honor."

"As much as I would, I do have to go back and tell the good news." She looked over at Madara who suddenly had an honest look of relief on him. She looked at him and he noticed and turned away going back to his hut, a giant grin on his face. Ayama shrugged it off and turned back to Midori. "I'm sure I'll be back to arrange the treaty signing."

"Of course, of course." She said slightly disappointed. Ayama took a step back and pulled her hand away. Midori turned to the crowd and shouted. "We shall have a feast anyway."

Ayama walked past her and caught up to Madara. He stopped and turned around wondering what on Earth she wanted. "I hate you, you hate me, but thank you for hosting me."

"You're welcome, hope I never have to do it again." He said and crossed his arms. Ayama crossed her arms as well. They quietly exchanged some very calm curse words and Ayama turned and jumped into the nearest tree, then out of sight. Madara watched her go and then looked in front of him.

Midori had placed herself there, still as happy as a floating butterfly. "She was nice."

"I'll go prepare the feast." He grumbled back to her. Madara whistled and started barking out orders to people as Midori shook her head and entered the council's hut.

"Izuna?" Team Seven of the Uchiha clan stopped and saluted as Izuna landed on a tree branch above them. He was in his armor and was pale. He dropped down in front of them and placed his hand on his sword. One of the men took a step back. "Sir."

Izuna replaced his sword that he had cleaned off on the grass. Madara landed next to him and began walking around in what looked like very expensive robes. He tucked his hands behind his back and started inspecting the corpse.

"Good work, Izuna." Madara knelt down and moved one's collar aside to see what looked like puncture marks from a wolf. Madara smiled and stood back up. He turned to his brother thinking of how well this was going to go. "This is sure to sour things."

"Is this really for the best?" Izuna snapped his mouth shut realizing he shouldn't have asked any questions. Madara didn't take it that bad, understanding that this counted as a loss for them.

Madara shrugged. He raised his hand to his head and scratched his hair. With his brother questioning him, it put doubt into his heart. "Do you really think peace is attainable with the Senju?"

Izuna sighed and lowered his head. "No."

"Then it is for the best." Madara said. He placed a hand on his brother's armor and smiled. "Come along, we've got a feast to attend."

Ayama was surprised to find that every guard she passed didn't look at her, or even breath in her direction. She rolled her eyes and continued on through Hashirama house. She walked past the living room and noticed Hashirama and Tobirama were sitting next to each other on the couch, both hands on their knees head down. She tapped her finger on one of the dividing post and got their attention. "Well, good news, they voted..."

"Did you kill an entire Uchiha guard unit?!" Hashirama roared at her as he stood up. Branches from the wooden posts sprung out and grabbed her wrists and ankles. She gritted her teeth and looked up at him. Tobirama just looked down to the side.

"What? No!" She screamed at him. After a second the branches receded into the posts like they were never there. Ayama tightened her hands into fists. She began stepping forward, her dominance and anger causing Hashirama to back down some. "How dare you! You know I follow my orders word for word! For all I do for this clan, you accuse me?!"

"I believe you didn't do it." Hashirama said. He sat down next to his brother who looked up and smiled at her. Ayama followed Hashirama's hand to a chair across from the couch. She sat down stiffly, her fingers folding over the end of the chair's arms. "Four members of a guard until were killed with dog bite marks all over them."

"My dogs are here in the settlement, ask the handler, they haven't been summoned." Ayama stated coldly. "I am innocent."

"That's what I replied back." Hashirama said lifting a small scroll off the table. He held it up to her but she seemed interested as soon as she saw Madara's name at the bottom. "They sent the news of the vote as well. However, they are reconsidering since the attack."

"We didn't do it." She said blatantly. "I know you wanted this peace."

"We know, Ayama." Tobirama said speaking up. "We're trying to figure out who would gain from our clans being at war. All I can think of is maybe it's a smaller clan trying to prove themselves. I've got my investigation squads out to other clans, trying to get more information. They should be back by morning."

"What are we going to do?" She asked of the two of them. Both looked at each other, shared a brother moment and turned back to her.

"Wait until the hawk returns. I sent my regrets on their deaths and invited them to a round table discussion in the country of Steel. The samurai lord there will oversee the discussion." Hashirama said. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but an intervention is needed."

Ayama stood up. She bowed to them and walked into the hallway. "Well, I'm going to rest. Dealing with Madara is not an easy feat."

"Don't forget to pack. You'll be going as well." Hashirama said and Ayama cringed as she disappeared down the hallway. Upon hearing the door close Hashirama buried his head in his hands. He took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Her? Really?" Tobirama asked. He scratched at his big white hair with a pencil and smiled. Hashirama turned his head and gave him the stink eye. "That's uncalled for."


End file.
